dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin Jr. (DBXD)
Krillin Jr, is Krillin and Android 18's grandson. He is the son of Marron. He is one of DBXD's protaganists. He was introduced in the Kiko saga. He decided to help the Z warriors kill Prince Kiko. When everyone was defeated he used the KamehameDisk to cut his head off. He is now one of the protaganists of DBXD. His squad partner is Tarble. Powers The KamehameDisk is a mix of the Kamehameha and the Destructo-Disk. It is much sharper and more powerful than the Destructo-Disk. He often trains with his grandfather. He has the ability to split hundreds of Destructo-Disks and make them rain on his enemy, much like his grandfather's Energy Bullet Rain.As a reward for saving the Grand Kai he got the Axel Blade, a sword that is sharper than the Z Sword. He created the KamehameSlash, a move for the Axel Blade that covers the blade with a Kamehameha and slashes the enemy with it, he killed King Kiko with this move. He can only use the KamehameSlash when he is in Axel Mode. He can only use the KamehameSlash when he is in Axel Mode. Axel Mode is a form Krillin Jr created, Krillin Jr gains a black jacket with the word Axel across the back and he becomes completely in sync with the Axel Blade and becomes extremely powerful in Axel Mode. He was the first Z warrior to kill a villian single-handedly. He was named the fourth strongest Z warrior. He developed a new technique called the KameStar. When using the KameStar Krillin Jr. slices a star formation using Kamehameha energy and fills the star with energy from a Destructo-Disk and throws the star at the opponent as if it were a shuriken. The attack is even sharper than the KamehameDisk. When the KameStar is fully charged it gains blue lightning. History He went along with the others to save the Kais from Majin Buu. He easily killed 20 of Buu's minions. He stalled Majin Buu to save the Grand Kai. Majin Buu died when Goten (DBXD) turned Super Saiyan 2 and used a Spirit Bomb with energy from both worlds including the Spirit Worlds. He decided to kill King Kiko with the Axel Blade. After King Kiko died he met Julia (DBXD). Krillin Jr has the same hair as his grandfather did during the Kid Buu Saga. He can only use the KamehameSlash when he is in Axel Mode. He plans on defeating his grandfather now that he has become more powerful. He went left in the Ancient Labyrinth. He was defeated by Kozin. He was with Krillin when the others fought Janemba. He met Tarble when he returned from his vacation. He went bezerk when his grandfather was killed by Cell when he returned home for his training. He unlocked the next level of his Axel Mode due to rage and destoyed Cell with one blast. He told Goten that he was going to to Planet Namek to collect the Dragon Balls and wish his father back to life. He only had one year to collect them before Broly and the others arrive! Travelling to Planet Namek was very long. The newest Planet Namek was very far away, it takes six months to get their with even the fastest spaceship. Krillin Jr. had to hurry! Category:Humans Category:Heroes